Electrical connectors are a vital part of many devices and systems. The connectors permit both assembly and repair or upgrade of electrical power and electronic control systems that have become ubiquitous. However, each implementation of an electrical connector has its own unique set of considerations and constraints and there are therefore few, if any, universal solutions. For example, the electrical systems of large pieces of equipment or large vehicles present a particularized set of problems, due largely to physical size, power requirements and the extreme environmental conditions and shock and vibration to which these connectors are exposed.